Klaine A to Z
by all-time-dreamer
Summary: Just a collection of one shots inspired by the English alphabet. Reviews are appreciated. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. About Time

Okaaayy so this is what I do in my free time, Klaine A-Z!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine *sobs uncontrollably*, or any other characters mentioned.<br>Enjoy!

A- About Time

Blaine sighed for the millionth time that day. His head was overcrowded with so many questions. Most of them were something along the lines of _'Am I in love with Kurt?_' and '_Have I really been this oblivious all along?_'

Of course the answer to those questions was yes. He was in love with Kurt, his best friend. How did that even happen?

He couldn't even lie to himself, he was _always_ in love with Kurt, ever since they met on the knew that he would never find anyone like Kurt, with eyes, hair, a voice and a personality as amazing as his. He thought he was in love with Jeremiah. At the time of course, but that was only because he didn't think Kurt needed to be in a relationship, but he was so wrong! Kurt wasn't fragile. He could handle it. Heck! He even admitted his feelings towards Blaine in that damn coffee shop! But no, Blaine was too stupid and difficult to even go there, he needed to be Kurt's mentor, not boyfriend, but look where that got him. Lying on his bed in his dorm, staring at his ceiling, unable to sleep because of all of the thoughts that were flying around his head.

So, he came up with a plan. He was going to tell Kurt how he really felt. He was going to kiss him, and he was going to make sure that it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the corridor that would lead him to the Common Room. He heard from one of the other Warblers that Kurt was in there. His hands were shaking. <em>Oh great, that's going to go down well<em>, he thought to himself.

He finally reached the double doors. Taking a deep breath, he pushed them open, revealing a startled looking Kurt.

"What's that?" he asked, cursing his voice for wavering.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket", Kurt sighed, barely looking up.

"Well finish up", _Finish up? Finish up? He's mourning over the loss of a pet, how insensitive do you want to be? _"I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice". Blaine silently thanked God that he didn't stammer.

"Do tell", Kurt flashed a smile at Blaine, making his knees go weak and tremble.

"Candles, by Hey monday", he replied, trying not to look nervous as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm impressed", Kurt grinned, "You're usualy so Top 40".

"Well, I just wanted something a little more... emotional", Blaine took a seat next to Kurt.

There was a brief silence before Kurt spoke.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He asked.

Blaine froze. This was his moment. He knew he had to tell Kurt, there was no going back. There was no way he could chicken out now. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to youself, oh! There you are, I've been looking for you forever", Blaine shifted in his seat, taking Kurt's hand in his own, "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was the moment for me... about you", He took another deep breath as the words he was going to say got caught in his throat, "You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you".

With that, he slowly began to lean forward, giving Kurt enough time to pull away. He searched his best friend's eyes, finding no hesistance, and closed the gap between them.

And oh. Wow. He brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, and it wasn't long before Kurt began to kiss back, moving his lips over Blaine's. It was perfect.  
>It took all of Blaine's willpower to pull away, but the need for oxygen made it inevitable. Kurt's hand fell back onto the table with a loud thump, neither of the boys realising it had moved.<p>

Laughing nervously, Blaine rubbed his eyes. "We should... we should practice", he stuttered. When did I start stuttering? he thought.

"I thought we were", Kurt said, clearly breathless.

Blaine sighed with relief, he hadn't made a fool out of himself. Surging forward, he closed the gap between them once more, kissing his _boyfriend?_ with more force, this time, trying to show how much he loved this boy.

* * *

><p>"Wes! WES! Come here, quick!" David whispered.<p>

"_What?_" Wes hissed, hurrying towards his best friend, who was stood at the doors to the Common Room, peaking through the gap.

"It's Kurt and Blaine! Look!", David moved aside to let his friend look into the room. Sure enough, Kurt and Blaine were sat on a chair, their lips attached.

"Wow, when did that happen?" he muttered, turning back to David.

"I don't know, but I'm taking a picture", David grinned as he pulled out his phone, capturing a picture of the new couple.

"Facebook?" Wes smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Already done", David laughed as Wes raised his hand to give him a high five.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine logged into his facebook, noticing that he had a notification. Clicking on his, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. A picture of him and Kurt popped up on the screen, with the caption underneath 'It's about time.'<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! It's over! Opinions, constructive critisism is appreciated. Stay updating as I will be posting more chapters soon.<p> 


	2. Baseball

Disclaimer- Must I say it? Fine. I don't own Glee. Happy now?  
>Enjoy it if you can...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, please?" Kurt sighed as his boyfriend began to whine once more.<p>

"No, Blaine! Don't even start with the puppy dog eyes. They don't work!" Blaine pouted, batting his eyelashes at Kurt.

"But why?" He said.

"Because, Blaine. I do not want to watch a bunch of sweaty men run around with baseball bats. Don't you ever get bored of it?" Kurt groaned. Blaine had been begging him to come and watch the game with him for half an hour.

"Do you ever get bored of breathing?" Blaine cried, pretending to be offended, "Please, I'll make it worth your while", he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Is that supposed to be sexy or something? It's just making you look like you're on something", Kurt giggled.

Blaine sighed, crossing his arms and pouting once more.

"But I don't want to watch it alone!" he mumbled.

"I'll be right in the next room! Oh, and my dad's coming home soon, he'll watch it with you", Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, your father wants to kill me! Remember?"

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't know you yet! I'm sure if you-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips landing on his. He began to kiss back, threading his fingers into Blaine's hair. He felt Blaine's arms go around his waist and their tongues battled for dominance. They were slowly leaning back, and soon enough, Kurt was lying on his bed, Blaine straddling him. He felt Blaine's lips move down his jaw to his neck, sucking on an area of skin until a dark bruise formed.

"Blaine! Do you know what you just did?" He pushed the shorter boy off him and ran to his mirror. "This is going to be so hard to hide!"

"Well, now you have an excuse to wear a scarf. You love scarves!" Blaine replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"In winter, Blaine! Not in the middle of summer! Aim lower next time!" Kurt whined, falling back onto his bed.

"Sorry baby, but I promised I'd make the baseball worthwhile, and you have to admit, that was hot..." Blaine began to draw patterns on Kurt's arm with his finger, admiring how toned and flawless it was.

"You're lucky I love you", Kurt turned his head, moving in to kiss Blaine once more.

"So you'll watch the game with me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine".

"BOYS! You home?" Burt voice was heard from downstairs, the sound of his footsteps stomping up the stairs following.

Both boys sprang up at once. Kurt opened the door, and grabbed a few books from his desk, throwing them on his bed. Blaine grabbed his guitar and his sheets of music and relocated on the floor. By the time Burt walked in, they were sitting in their respective places.

"Oh hey, Blaine. Are you staying for dinner? The games on tonight too, if you wanted to watch that, I know Kurt hates stuff like that", Burt chuckled, ruffling his son hair while speaking to the boy on the floor.

"Oh no, he persuaded me to watch it with you guys, but first, I'm cooking", Kurt smiled up at his father.

"He persuaded you to watch baseball? Wow, he must have some freaky power or something..." Burt shook his head as he exited the room.

"Yeah, some freaky power", Blaine smirked, winking at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Please don't leave without reviewing, I know you want to really ;) No seriously, tell me if I'm doing good.<p>

Thank you to those who have been reviewing, and to the girl named Olivia who reviewed, no, it isn't sad that you know all of the Klaine dialogue, because I do too :D

Much love, peeps ;D


	3. Chocolate

So, I'll be updating as soon as I can, and I know that I've posted three chapters today, and there will probably be more, but I hardly think you mind :P Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, because if I did there would be alot more Kurt and Blaine, and Chord Overstreet (who I also don't own) would be a series regular.  
>Oh and just so you know, I'm making these stories up off the top of my head, with one word prompts. Am I doing good? Anyway, on with the one-shot drabble stuff...<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat back in disbelief as he watched his boyfriend unwrap yet another bar of chocolate.<p>

"Blaine! That's your sixth chocolate bar already! I don't understand it! You're so small where do you put it all?" Kurt gaped at the shorter boy, watching him as he took a larger than life bite out of the candy.

"I'm a teenage boy, Kurt. I need my food", Blaine replied, with his mouth still full.

"That's disgusting. You do know that it's going straight to your hips?"

"My hips are fine, I exercise, remember?" Blaine said, waving the chocolate bar around.

"Jumping onto furniture isn't exercise, Blaine, it's practically vandalism", Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine.

"I resent that. Come on, try some", Blaine moved the chocolate bar so it was in front of Kurt's face.

"No that's gross. I don't even like chocolate!" Kurt swatted the chocolate away.

"What? You don't like chocolate? How? Why?" Blaine's jaw almost hit the floor, moving away from his boyfriend as Kurt tried the throw his chocolate in the trash can.

"I just don't. It's too sickly sweet and it has so many calories and... Blaine?" Kurt looked at Blaine with confusion. He was staring at Kurt with a grin on his face.

"I think I have a way to allow you to enjoy the chocolate without having to eat it", Blaine's grin grew even more.

"Oh? And just how are we going to manage that?"

Kurt smirked as Blaine moved towards, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Their tongues mingled, Kurt tasting the sweetness of the chocolate.

Pulling away, Blaine grinned.

"So, uh, do you think you could get used to the taste of chocolate?" he said, causing Kurt to laugh.

Yes, he could _definately_ get used to the taste of chocolate.

* * *

><p>This one's short, I promise the next one will be longer.<br>Is it just me that wants some chocolate now?


	4. Dad!

Thank you so much to everyone who's subscribed to my story and reviewed, it means so much, so thank you :')  
>I'm trying to update as much as I can, but writers block and busy-ness do NOT mix, but I promised I'll keep you posted.<br>Abit of a warning, this chapter has minor adult themes (well, the type of things that may come up in a sex education lesson). Just thought I'd let you all know.  
>Disclaimer- Do I have to say it? Fine. I don't own Glee, or Kurt, or Blaine *le sigh*<br>Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Kurt paced nervously around his room. Blaine was due to arrive any minute for their date. He had yet to find out where they were going, because Blaine, the hopeless romantic he was, thought it would be a good idea to surprise Kurt. Yay?<p>

Another quick look in the mirror told Kurt that _yes_, his hair was fine, and _no_, he didn't have anything in his teeth.

_Why are you so nervous?_ He thought. _It's just Blaine._

Exactly, it was Blaine. The same boy he hid his (no longer unrequited) feelings for, for months! Didn't he deserve a medal for that?

The distinct ringing of the doorbell brought him back to reality. Taking a deep breath, he made his way downstairs, only to be greeting by a nervous looking Blaine and a stern looking Burt.

"Now I don't want any funny business, you hear me? I don't want my son getting hurt", he said, pointing a finger at Kurt's quaking boyfriend.

"Y-yes sir, I would never do anything to hurt your son. He means alot to me", Blaine stuttered, a familiar blush creeping up his neck.

"Where do you plan on taking him?" Burt asked, keeping up his 'I'll break your face if you break his heart' look.

"It's a surprise, sir. I promise you it's not dangerous, life threatening or anything. The place is about half and hour away, and I'll make sure to tell Kurt to let you know when we arrive", Blaine squeaked.

"It's not anything innappropriate, is it? Because he's only seventeen..." Burt eyed the younger boy suspiciously.

"Dad!" Kurt made his presence known. His father and boyfriend jumped at the sight of him, but Blaine began to speak.

"Mr Hummel, I'm sure Kurt will tell you all about once I get him home, but I assure you, I would never force him into anything he didn't want to do, and I know that this is somewhere he would like to go. I really care about him and I promise I would never let anything or anyone hurt him, and I would never hurt him either. I promise you that, sir", Blaine whimpered.

"Okay then. I want him back by eleven", Burt expression softened, "And kid, call me Burt".

Blaine smiled at the older man, the warm feeling of acceptance rising in his chest. "Thank you", he whispered, holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

The boys were halfway down the driveway, heading to Blaine's car, when the sound of Burt's voice drifted from the house.

"If anything does happen, use protection!"

"DAD!"

* * *

><p>Oh, how you have to love Burt, and I know at the end he's a little bit out of character, with the whole 'use protection' thing, but I tried hard to 'portray' his character as well as I could, or something along the lines of that.<br>Reviews make me happy, so drop one in after reading (just so you know, everytime you review, Darren Criss takes his shirt off).


	5. Elephants

Disclaimer- I am Ryan Murphy, I own Glee. Mwahahahaha. No, just kidding, I don't. I'm just a girl :'(  
>If you have tumblr, leave your url, I shall follow you!<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine. You made me come to the zoo. Too see elephants", Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who appeared the be mesmorised by the foreign animal in front of him.<p>

"Kurt! They're beautiful!"

Kurt looked back up at the animal. He watched as it used it's trunk to break of a branch from a tree. He noticed how it was staying seperated from the others, and how it preferred to stay hidden in the shade.

"Blaine, this one looks lonely", Kurt frowned.

"He is. He's quiet, you see. Refuses to mate with any of the females", a woman's voice came from behind them. The two boys turned around, facing the woman. She was holding a bucket and sponge.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"We're not too sure. At first we thought he prefers human contact, but then we realised that he became this quiet when we removed the other male from this clearing", she explained.

"Where is the other male?" Kurt replied.

"On the other side of the zoo. He was put in a clearing with another set of females, but like this little fella, he refuses to mate with them too", the woman had entered the clearing, and patted the elephant on his side.

Kurt and Blaine shared knowing looks. Was it possible what they were thinking?

"Maybe you should put them back in the same clearing", Blaine looked up at woman, who was now stood on a rock, holding the bucket of water up to the elephants trunk.

"Oh, we are. He should be here soon. You two should stick around, watch what happens. I always find it fascinating, watching animals...", the woman trailed off, laughing as the elephant sprayed the water in the boys direction, soaking them both in the process.

"OMG! The elephant sneezed on me!" Kurt shrieked.

"Relax baby, it's just water", Blaine tried to stifle his laughter as his boyfriend glared at him.

"That just means he likes you. Does it to me all the time", the woman started to giggle herself.

"Hey Julie! We're bringing Sam over now, open the gate would ya?" a man appeared behing the dripping boys, "Got sprayed, did ya?"

"Mmmhmm", Kurt mumbled, leaning into his boyfriend.

"I'll get ya a towel", the man disappeared into a small building, re-emerging with two towels.

"Kurt! Look! Even the towels have elephants on them!" Blaine squealed.

"I'm dating a five year old", Kurt said, with mock annoyance, but the smile on his face gave him away.

"Julie! Open the gate!" a voice drifted through the zoo as another elephant was led into the clearing. It immediately made it's way over to the other male, sitting down next to it, intertwining their trunks.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. The elephant was happy again.

"It's just like you and me", Blaine whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Are you comparing my skin to an elephants?" Kurt raised a well practiced eyebrow.

"I love you?"

Kurt smiled, "I love you too, you big idiot", leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhh animal love! And Klaine, what more could you want. I apologise if any information is wrong about anything to do with the elephants, but I know nothing about them other than the fact that they are big, and have trunks.<br>Reviews make the elephants happy :)


	6. Fairytales

I realise that I haven't updated in a while, what with school and such, but I'll try and post as regularly as I can. You might be lucky if you get one chapter a day during the week ;) Then again, my mind's all over the place at the best of times. Anyway, fairytales, yeah...  
>Just for anyone who may get confused (I don't mean that in a nasty way, but I like to know the whereabouts of characters when I read about them :S ) Kurt is still attending Dalton, but he invited Blaine over to his house during the weekend. Oh, and they're not dating yet either.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, blah blah blah, le sob...  
>Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy? Can you read me a story?" a five year old Kurt Hummel sat up in his bed, eyes shining with anticipation.<em>

_"Sure honey, what story would you like?" Elizabeth Hummel made her way over to her son's bed, sitting next to him and stroking his hair._

_"Our story, momma", the young boy grinned, showing that he was missing one of his front teeth._

_"Okay baby. Once upon there was a princess who lived in a house in a secret place in the forest. Nobody knew where this secret place was, but while she was growing up, her fairy god mother would tell her 'One day, a handsome man will find this place, and when he does, you will fall in love, and he will take you away from here, and you will live happily ever after'. But the princess was sad. She had waited for so long, but the handsome man never seem to show. One day, she was singing to her favourite song, when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to her house. She grabbed a broom, holding it close as she searched for the mystery person. Suddenly, a young boy appeared. He had chocolate brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He looked at her, whispering the words 'you're beautiful', and he stepped forward. Taking her hand, he asked her who she was, and why such a beauiful girl was all alone. He was in love with her, and he asked to take her back to his castle. She accepted, smiling to herself as she remembered the words her fairy godmother had said. They rode to the castle on a white horse, and they lived happily ever after..."_

_Elizabeth smiled to herself as she looked down at her son, realising he had fallen asleep. Leaning down to kiss his forehead, she whispered "One day, you'll find your knight in shining armour". She stood carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. Leaving the door open a crack, she smiled once more, knowing that one day, her son would be happy in love._

* * *

><p>Kurt grunted<em>- how attractive, <em>he thought- as he lifted the trunk's heavy lid open. His best friend sat next to him, watching as the taller boy starting searching through the trunk, clearly looking for something. An 'aha!' from Kurt confirmed that he had found what he was looking for.

"This is the last photo album my mom was in. I sometimes look at theese pictures when I'm sad, or when I had a bad day at Mckinley. I guess this is kind of sad, but looking at pictures of her, how happy she way, she gives me the strength to go on", Kurt swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He looked up at his friend, who was looking at his with admiration in his eyes.

"I don't think it's sad. You loved her Kurt. I never told you, but when I was fourteen my Aunt Judy died. We were close, closer than me and my parents at the time. She was the only one who accepted me with open arms when I told her I was gay. Sure, my mom was supportive, but you could tell she was disappointed. My Aunt Judy helped me so much, and I loved her. You don't just let something like that go", Blaine bit his lip, looking down at his crossed legs.

Kurt put his arm around Blaine, pulling him into a side hug.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't know. But I get it. It hurts, I know", Kurt smiled, opening the photo album.

"This is a picture of me and my parents at the state fair. My mom had lost all of her hair by then, but she still kept smiling. That's what I admired about her. She always kept smiling, no matter what", Kurt looked down at the faded picture, his fingers running over the family of three.

"I remember", he said, looking off into the distance, "she used to tell me fairytales before I went to sleep. There was one about a princess who lived in a forest, and she met a boy. They fell in love and lived in a castle. They lived happily ever after you know" he smirked, turning his head to look at his friend once more.

"Never? In a fairytale? Really?" Blaine laughed, biting his lip again. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for his friend, and right now he couldn't even look at the boy without wanting to kiss him.

"I sometimes wonder if I'll ever get my 'happily ever after", Kurt sighed, why couldn't Blaine just see how hopelessly in love with him he was?

"Why wouldn't you?" Blaine said slowly, not looking up.

"Please, Blaine. I don't have much luck in the love department, do I?" Kurt chuckled, "I just don't want to be alone..."

"Kurt", Blaine lifted his head, meeting the younger boy's eyes, "You will never be alone. I promise you".

"Yeah? How do you know?" Kurt whispered brokenly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Because you'll have me... If you'll take me"

Kurt froze. No way, he couldn't be. Maybe he means it in a friendly way? There no-

_Oh._

Yeah. That's Blaine lips. On his.

_Holy crap he kissing me! Kiss back! Kiss back!_

Kurt responded with everything he had, trying to show Blaine that _yes_, he would have him, and that he'll make sure that Blaine will never be alone either.

They pulled away, both boys breathless.

"Kurt, I know I should've told you sooner, but I'm an idiot. You know that", Blaine laughed weakly, "I am so in love with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise, I'm sorry it took me even longer to actually do something about it, but I was so scared and I have was having all these feelings and I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I'm so so sor-"

Blaine was cut off with Kurt's lips back on his. He wrapped his arms around his _boyfriends?_ waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Yes. Kurt has most definately found his knight in shining armour.

* * *

><p>I like italics. Nuff said.<p>

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! And remember, not reviewing make's the angels cry (glee reference, never mind me).  
>Oh, and will someone be so nice as to tell me how to change my tumblr url. Ever since tumblr changed it just won't let me :


	7. Ghosts

Is it just me that doesn't have their Pottermore email yet? Because I'm starting to feel like an outcast :'(  
>GLEE STARTS AGAIN SOON! But I live in the UK, so who knows when it airs over here : Who else is British?  
>Klaine fluff and sweetness. I'd book a dentist appointment after this, trust me, you'll never it from all the sweetness.<br>Disclaimer: I am now Ryan Murphy. I own Glee. Let me just have this moment? No, okay. I don't own Glee...

* * *

><p>"This meeting is now in session!" Wes banged his gavel, getting everyone's attention, "Now as you know, Halloween is coming up, and as tradition says, we'll be going on a ghost hunt!"<p>

Kurt raised a hand from where he was sitting- with Blaine's arms around him, _of course_- and caught the council's attention.

"Warbler Kurt. Do you have something to say?"

"Yes Wesley, I do", he said, earning a scowl from his friend, "A ghost hunt? Really? You do know that they aren't real, right?"

Several gasps echoed around the room. Kurt raised a well practised eyebrow.

"Warbler Kurt, I assure you. Ghosts are real. And you are coming on the ghost hunt. Relax! You can bring your puppy of a boyfriend", Wes smirked, knowing that if Blaine was there, so was Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "Fine. But if I disappear, it's not because I've been kidnapped by a ghost, I've gone to bed. Like a normal teenage boy".

"Good. Well then boys. We shall meet here on Halloween night at 7.30pm sharp. Until then, sleep tight", Wes banged his gavel once more, signalling the end of the meeting.

As the rest of the Warblers began to leave, Kurt turned to his boyfriend, an idea forming in his head.

"Oh no, I know that smile. What are you up to?" Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, planting a kiss on his cheek, just because he could.

"What would you say to a good natured prank?" Kurt grinned.

"On who?" It was Blaine's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"On the Warblers, of course! If it's ghosts they want, it's ghost's they'll get", Kurt dragged his boyfriend out of the room, already planning his elaborate prank.

"Kurt, are you sure about this? We don't want to give them a heart attack..." Blaine bit his lip, looking up at the taller boy.

"Blaine, relax. It'll be fun! I promise I won't scar them for life, or anything like that..." Kurt grinned, slipping his hand into Blaine's, "Now, all we have to do is stick this stupid ghost hunt our for an hour. Then, I'll 'disappear'. You, being the dapper young gentleman you are, will start to worry and go looking for me. Then you'll disappear, then we scare the hell out of the Warblers. Clear?"

"Crystal..." Blaine muttered.

"It'll be fun, I promise", Kurt leaned down to peck Blaine on the lips, "I have to go, I'll see you in the choir room at 7.30..."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked -no, strutted- down the hall.

_That boy is gonna be the death of me_, he internally groaned.

* * *

><p>7.30pm rolled around too quickly for Blaine's liking, and he found himself sat in the choir room with the rest of the Warblers, leaning against Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"Okay boys! You know the drill, split off into groups of two or three, and go hunting for ghosts! Use cameras, voice recording, anything you can. We might just prove some legends are real this year", Wes spoke, as the boys began to split off into groups and dissapate through the doors.

"You ready?" Kurt whispered.

"As I'll ever be", Blaine smiled, standing up and taking Kurt's hand.

"Then let's go", Kurt smirked, leading his boyfriend out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's been half an hour and we've not ran into any ghosts so far", Kurt laughed, how could his friends be so immature?<p>

"Not yet, but I hear that there's a legend saying that the founder of this place still haunts these very hallways..." Blaine replied.

"Oooh! Half an hour's up! Okay, just go and find Wes and David, and say that I went to use the bathroom, and now you can't find me. I'll be hiding in the Common Room, just take them in there. I'll take care of the rest", Kurt said quickly as he began to head towards the Common Room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>"David, can you take this camera and start taking pic-"<p>

Wes was cut off by Blaine's screaming.

"WES! DAVID! ANYONE!" The curly haired boy was screaming at the top of his lungs. Running through the hallway to his friends, looking frantic as ever.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" David looked down at his friend, concern written all over his face.

"It's Kurt! I can't find him! He went to the bathroom and said he'd only be a minute. The five minutes past, then ten. I went looking for him but I can't find him anywhere!"

"Okay calm down, we'll find him", Wes put a comforting hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, "Is there anywhere you haven't looked?"

"Um, the Common Room? I don't think he'll be in there though..." Wow I'm a good actor.

"Well, we'll check anyway, come on, he can't be far", David said as he started to walk in the direction of the Common Room.

"Thanks guys, I guess I'm just a little freaked out by this whole ghost hunt thing, and now Kurt's gone..." Blaine's voice cracked, his bottom lip wobbling. Wow, I'm a really good actor.

"Hey, hey it's ok man. He wouldn't of left Dalton, so he can't be far. Anyway, like he said. Ghosts wouldn't kidnap him. Have you checked his room?" David asked.

"Yeah I checked there too", Blaine answered miserably.

The three boys were silent as they approached the huge wooden double doors of the Common Room. David was the first to enter, shining a torch into the room, calling the countertenor's name. Sensing no sign of the other boy, he beckoned for his friends to enter the room with him.

"Kurt? Are you in here?" Wes asked, moving his torch around the room.

_BANG!_

"What was that!" David squeaked.

_BANG!_

"David, hold me!" Wes cried, clutching his best friend.

The sound of a chair moving was followed by a low, deep growl.

_That didn't sound like Kurt..._

_Oh stop it, you know what he can do with his voice!_

_But what if we've upset some upper force. What if it wants revenge?_

_Oh, get a hold of yourself! There is no such things as ghosts!_

"_Wes..._" A disturbing loud whisper echoed around the room.

"_David..."_

The two boys were shaking with fear by now.

"_Blaine..._"

It took all of Blaine's effort to not crack a smile.

"_GET OUT!_" The voice was louder this time, still a whisper, but enough to send Wes and David running.

Blaine laughed to himself as he watched his two friends bolt out the door. Shaking his head, he flipped the light switch on. Revealing a giggling Kurt.

"Oh my god! That was amazing! Did you see how fast they ran?" he doubled over laughing, clutching at his sides.

"See them? I felt the air move when they past me! You were right, it was fun. Oh by the way, that growl was very convincing..." Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, noticing that he had stopped laughing and was now looking looking at Blaine with a confused look on his face.

"That wasn't me..."

* * *

><p>Ooh cliffhanger! Ah well, it's a one-shot. Use your imagination ;)<br>ReviewReviewReviewReview :D


	8. Harry Potter

Hola my little gleeks!  
>Okay, first of all, I really don't like to get bitchy over my authors note, but it seems to be a recurring thing on tumblr nowadays. People, it doesn't matter if you knew who Darren Criss was before Glee or not, we all love him the same and he loves us too!<br>So yeah, rant over, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been busy with school and such. I think by now you would of realised that I do not own Glee, because if I did, it would be mostly Klaine.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Three sharp knocks woke Kurt from his slumber. Blinking, he rolled over onto his side and glared at his door. Who would be knocking on his dorm door at this time of night. Looking at his clock, he saw that it was 11:15pm.<p>

Whoever this is better have a really good reason, he thought, as he rolled out of bed.

Before he reached the door, the mystery person knocked again, harder and louder this time. Kurt flung the door open, his plastered on bitch face melting away when he realised the knocker was Blaine.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't remember? Kurt!" Blaine gently pushed past Kurt and made his way into Kurt's single room. He picked up a pair of jeans, thrusting them at his taller friend.

"Blaine. Slow down. Why do I have to get dressed?" He was beginning to get annoyed, party because he was sleep-deprived, and partly because he was confused as hell.

"The Harry Potter Midnight Premiere! We have to go! Like now, actually. Because it takes half an hour to get there, and we want to be early, plus we have to get sna-"

"Blaine! When did I agree to this?"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt with huge eyes. It made Kurt's heart melt, he looked like a puppy.

"Yesterday?" Blaine batted his eyelashes.

"Oh stop with the eyelashes. Do I have to dress up?" He hoped he didn't. Even he couldn't pulled off a robe and wigs itched.

"Not if you don't want to", Blaine grinned, "So you're coming?"

"Yes, fine", Kurt flinched as Blaine threw himself at the taller boy, crushing him in a hug.

"Okay, okay. You have to let me get dressed!" Kurt looked around his room, looking for something to wear, only to be interrupted from his thoughts by a bouncing Blaine.

"Just pick something! You'd look great in a potato sack, just please be quick?" Blaine batted his eyelashes one more time before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I'd look great in a potato sack? Was that supposed to mean something? Kurt thought. No! He's just being nice, so stop getting your hopes up and get dressed! Besides, Blaine's waiting...

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and several speedy debates about which shirt to wear, Kurt opened the door to his dorm, finding his friend leaning against a wall, playing a game on his phone. Catching his attention, they walked down to the car, driving to the movie theatre in record time.<p>

"Oh my god..." Kurt gasped, there were at least a hundred people queueing outside of the building. He'd never seen it so busy!

"Come on, they're letting people in!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, running to the end of the queue. It was moving pretty fast, they'd be in there in no time.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, willing it to somehow magic itself into a less messy looking style. He scanned the crowd, looking for his friend. Finding him at the candy and popcorn, he made his way over to him.<p>

"How long until we go in?", he asked.

Blaine jumped, startled by Kurt's voice, "A few minutes, let me just pay for these".

The two boys paid for the snacks then made their way into the theatre. Finding a suitable seat (they liked to be in the middle, not too close, not too far, thank you), they settled down and started on the candy.

"Redvines? Really, Blaine?"

"What? What can't they do?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, the dimming lights catching his attention.

* * *

><p>Sure, Kurt was sniffling as the end of the movie came, but that was nothing compared to Blaine. Blaine was <em>sobbing<em>. Yes, sobbing. Clinging onto Kurt, too.

"Hey, Blaine, you okay?" Kurt looked down at him with sympathy and amusement written across his face.

"M'fine. But Kurt! It's so sweet, and romantic... They've been friends for so long, and they've finally realised that they're in... love..." Blaine trailed off, confusion shining in his eyes.

"Blaine? Something wrong?" Kurt couldn't help but relate to the couple now kissing on screen. He liked Blaine, hell, he probably loved him. Was Blaine really that oblivious?

"No, everything's fine", Blaine looked back at the screen, moving away from Kurt.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later found Kurt and Blaine searching the car park for Blaine's car.<p>

"I can't believe you lost your car", Kurt teased, nudging his shorter friend with his shoulder.

"I can't believe you let me!" Blaine ran a hand through his curly hair, scanning the area once more, "Oh, there it is. All the way over there... Why did you let me park it all the way over there?"

"Blaine, it was busy! It was the only spot left", Kurt rubbed his eyes, he was going to have to catch up on his sleep sooner or later. He was exhausted.

"Blaine? What was wrong with you before? In the movie theatre. When Ron and Hermione kissed and you said about them being in love after being friends for so long, you looked like you mentally freaked out. Did I do something wrong?" Okay Kurt, you've gone and done it now. He's probably realised your crush and now he thinks it's weird and he won't want to be friends and oh-

_Oh._

_Blaine's kissing me. Okay._

_Blaine's kissing me!_

During Kurt's mental panic, Blaine had leaned over and closed the gap between him and the taller boy. Cupping his cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist, he pulled him in closer, kissing him even harder when Kurt responded. Pulling away, he rested his forehead on Kurt's, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes.

"When I saw Ron and Hermione kissing, I realised that we've been friends for so long, but I wanted more. Honestly, I didn't even realise how I felt until about half an hour ago, and I'm still not sure if you like me back, but I think I love you Kurt", Blaine went to move, only to be pulled in tighter by Kurt.

"Blaine. Look at me", Kurt had a firm grip on Blaine's arm, keeping him in place.

"I think I love you too", Kurt grinned as Blaine's head shot up, eyes filled with disbelief.

Kurt took that as the perfect opportunity to kiss Blaine again. With his hands around his neck, he pulled him in for another kiss.

Let's just say, they didn't make it back to Dalton for a long, long time...

* * *

><p>Ahh crappy endings. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in agesss, but I'm giving you many chapters. Or as many as I can before the writers block kicks in. Again, sorry.<br>Muchos love xx Review :)


	9. Imagine

Sooooo, I'm playing Glee Live in the background as I write this. Inspiration much?  
>This is the disclaimer for the next 10 chapters: I don't own Glee 3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3I don't own Glee /3 There we go...

* * *

><p>The soft green grass shimmered as the sun began to set, showering the scene with pinks, reds and oranges. A flock of birds soared through the sky in their usual 'v' shape. Kurt smiled. This was his favourite time of the day. Every night, after dinner, he'd come out into the back yard and lie on his back. He'd lie there until it was dark. It wasn't unusual to find him asleep, as Burt Hummel learned quickly. For Kurt, this was his sanctuary. A place to go when he needed to think or just some space.<p>

Kurt followed the flock of birds with his eyes. He could see that one bird was struggling to keep up. It looked like an outcast, on it's own. He could relate; he never felt the need to fit in, so being shunned was a normality for him. He didn't care though. No, he was far too superior for that.

He lied. Of course he cared. He wanted to be treated like a human being, not a diseased outsider. He wanted to go to school where he would be smiled at in the hallways, where he could go without the fear of being slammed into a locker. He wanted to go to a school where he could hold hands with the person he cared about the most.

If that person even existed. Kurt had felt more alone than usual lately. Of course he'd accepted that he probably wasn't going to find an out and proud gay guy like him anytime soon. Especially not in Ohio, of all places. He was just sick of the small-minded, ignorant neanderthals that lived in this place. He needed to get out, and he would. Oh, he would.

Closing his eyes, he imagined what his future would be like. He'd like to go to New York. He had dreams of Broadway, call him unrealistic, but he'd do it. Would he have a man in his life? Hopefully. What would he look like?

Tall? Dark hair? Sporty or musician?

Kurt didn't know. He was just lying on the ground outside his house. Staring at the sky. Yes, Kurt. That was normal. Once again, he didn't care.

Maybe one day he'd have someone to share his sanctuary with. Someone who would lie on the grass with him and hold his hand, pointing out the stars and which one shined the brightest. Someone who would hold him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Was that too much to ask?

He should go to investigate the Warblers, like Puck suggested. It was an all boys school, maybe he'd find someone there. Ha! Doubt it. He'd just be seen as the 'new kid'. Then he'd just magically disappear, go back to the New Directions and spill the Warblers secrets. Then not get noticed. Again.

Hmm, an all boys school. Maybe he should talk to his dad about that one...

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but the writers block! I'm trying! I really am!<br>Review, I accept prompts too, because I am so unimaginative :S


	10. Jealously

I'm still writing, this is my third this evening. The things I do for you guys... There's swearing in this one :)  
>ENJOY! :D<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was not a jealous person. No, he was the complete opposite. He was calm, level headed and reasonable. So he shouldn't be bothered by the extremely attractive guy flirting with his best friend at the moment. No seriously, as long as Kurt's happy.<p>

Even if he was a jealous person (which he wasn't, thank you _very_ much), he shouldn't be having those feelings towards the sight he was seeing at the moment. Kurt was his best friend, and nothing more. So no, he should not be thinking of ways to kill this guy and get away with it.

_Why is he touching him? No, Blaine! Calm down. You're fine. Kurt probably doesn't even like him. Oh. Nope, Kurt's giggling. Freaking giggling. Since when did I find that adorable. Oh Lord, help me._

_Kuuuuuurt. Stop talking to the douche and come talk to me! I thought I was the only one who could make you smile that that..._

_No, Blaine. You are not jealous of this guy. He's not even that attractive. I mean, blonde hair, green eyes, chiseled jaw... Crap..._

Anyway, Kurt said he liked someone. Someone you knew. So there is no way he likes this guy. I don't even think he's gay. And my gaydar is usually spot on. He doesn't look gay. Doesn't act gay. And no gay man would put that shirt with those shoes.

Uh Blaine, your gay is showing. Damn it Kurt Hummel and your fashionable ways.

Oh, lovely, they're coming over! Wonderful!

"Blaine! This is Jamie! He's new to Ohio. I was just telling him how great the Lime Bean is", Kurt grinned. Like, really grinned.

"Hi, Blaine, right? I'm Jamie, like Kurt said", said boy held his hand out for Blaine to shake, the latter accepting hesitantly.

He's Australian. Great. "I'm Blaine, it's nice to meet you".

Okay, maybe that smile was a little bit too forced and fake. Did Kurt notice? Oh, crap, yeah. Oh the eyebrow. Why the eyebrow?

"Uh, Blaine? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt folded his arms across his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, sure", Blaine said guiltily. Okay, you can do this. Don't freak out. You're just in love with Kurt.

_I'm in love with Kurt?_

Oh _shit_. I'm in love with Kurt.

Blaine followed the taller boy into the bathroom, praying that his eyes didn't show his inner turmoil.

"Spill. What's the deal?" Kurt leant back against the sink, eyes trained on Blaine.

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say-_

"I don't like him. He's not right for you. You barely even know the guy and he hitting on you like a child does a pinata. He's practically undressing you with his eyes and I don't like it, and he made you laugh that laugh where your eyes get all crinkly and cute. I thought I was the only one who could make you laugh like that! I hate this Kurt. I'm in love with you and it honestly kills me seeing you with someone else being happy when it's killing me inside. Please don't think I'm being creepy and I fully understand if you don't feel the same, but can we still be friends. Oh shit, I messed up. I'm sorry".

_Well shit. You said it._

Oh Kurt, say something...

Kurt was leaning back onto the basin, his eyes still focused on Blaine, even though they were distant, like they were processing the information.

Then his lips were on Blaine's, his fingers tangling themselves in the curly locks, tugging him closer and pushing him up against the wall as he kissed him with every ounce of passion in his body. Blaine was stunned to say the least, but that didn't stop him from kissing Kurt back, moving his hands up to hold on the boys slim (but toned!) waist. Their lips moved over each others as they poured all of their love into one kiss. Feeling light headed, although he wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or the shock from kissing Kurt, Blaine pulled away.

Kurt was the one to break the silence.

"So, you're the jealous type?"

* * *

><p>I think I'm getting better at writing kisses. I've read enough fanfics to know how...<br>If you have tumblr, leave your irl in a review along with your opinion, because I know you're gonna do that anyway ;)  
>Muchos kisses!<p> 


	11. Kids Again

I need to start updating more! But guys, I've been swamped with school and homework and life, and I know it's all excuses, and you're all so lovely because you read and review, and that's honestly more than I can ask for, so I'm making a promise. Until Friday, I will update everyday. That's a promise :)

No romance in this one, sorry guise D: but cute, happy, funny story that will make you go aw? Yeah...  
>I don't own Glee, blahdeblahdeblah...<br>Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Put the sword down! You're going to get us kicked out!" Kurt cried, making an attempt to wrestle the foam swords from his best friend's hands.<p>

"But Kuuuurt. They're so cool! Can I get one? Please, please, please?" Putting on his best puppy dog eyes, Blaine turned around to face his friend, stilling his rapid arm movements.

"No. No way am I driving you back to Dalton with those in the car. Not to mention what would happen if any of the Warblers got a hold of one. Oh god, Wes and David..."

Kurt loved Blaine. Simple as that. More than a friend, but have you seen Blaine? Seriously. But yeah, he loved him, but there was no way on earth he would put up with an excited, sword-holding Blaine. It would be a disaster to remember.

"Hmpf. Fine. But I'm buying the crown", Blaine grinned as he put the sword back on the shelf, keeping the fake crown firmly in his grasp, despite Kurt's glare.

"You're like a five year old!" Kurt whined, even though the tell tale signs of a smile were making there way onto his face, blowing his cover.

"But, acting like a kid, just for a little while, it's relaxing. You can't act serious all the time..." Blaine picked up the sword again, holding it out to Kurt, "Just for a minute?"

And Kurt couldn't resist, the innocent, puppy dog face that he was being given. Sighing, he took the sword, feebly waving it about.

"Now what?"

"Now, we pretend to be princes, fighting the evil dragon that threatens to take over the kingdom of Walmart!" Blaine announced, grabbing a sword and putting the crown on his head with a flourish.

Kurt blinked. Was he serious? The Kingdom of Walmart? Fine. Fine, he could play along.

"Oh but mighty prince, shouldn't there be a princess being saved from the terror of the dragon?" he said, smirking at the shorter boy.

"Oh but no! We already saved her, did you not remember? From the top of the Hummel tower!" Blaine grinned once more, waving his sword around.

"Ah yes, but I see no dragons? Perhaps it has let us be?"

"Oh but young pri-"

"Hey! Can you kids keep it down? You're disturbing the customers!" A tall, red headed woman leeked around the aisle.

"It's the dragon!" Blaine cried, "Slay her!"

And that is how Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were taken home in a police car, with a rather large punishment from Mr. Hummel (but Dad! You don't understand! I can't not see Blaine after school for a week! We need coffee!), and a ban from Walmart. Why not throw in a restraining order too? And whenever Kurt mentioned it to Blaine, all he got was a...

"What? We were just being kids again..."

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it's short, and I know it's bad. Or I think it is. But seriosuly, I take constructive critism very well.<br>I thought I would let you know, I've been having a few ideas for a story or two. Maybe a series. And I would like to start a story, prompted by my very own readers. If you have any ideas for a one-shot (or more than one, I don't mind) put them in a review and I'll see what I can do. Once again, thank you, gracias, merci and grazie for reading :)


	12. Listen

Guys, I'm on a role! Second one shot of the day! :D I'd call that a sucess! Or no social life. Idek :)  
>Disclaimer- I don't own Glee.<p>

* * *

><p>Finding Kurt and Blaine together in the hallways of Dalton wasn't an uncommon occurence. Quite common, actually. So seeing them walking together, coffee cups in hand, in the direction of the common room wasn't an abnormality either. In fact, seeing them make a detour to Wes and David's room wasn't either.<p>

It was, however, quite strange to see them crouched outside their best friends door, coffee cups in hand, straining their ears to hear Wes' and David's conversation, gasping at something that would be a shock to some, but not to most.

It all started on a Wednesday morning. At the Warblers meeting on Tuesday evening there had been tension. Lots of tension. Between who? The council. Well, not so much the council as Wes and David. They were quiet, distant, and most of all, not with each other.

See, like Kurt and Blaine, it wasn't uncommon to see Wes and David roaming the halls together either. They were the best of the best of friends. Joined at the hip. So when Wes was seen eating breakfast alone, even though David was up and had been seen by a few of the guys, including Blaine and Kurt, many of the Warblers became confused.

"Trent! Put the paper down, you'll get food poisoning!"

"Thad? Thad! Come back to earth maybe?"

Kurt sat on one of the pristine leather couches, watching the scene with amusement. It seemed that the Warblers ran on control and normaility, and clearly didn't like change. He laughed as Jeff looked around, noticing that no one was paying attention, before striding across the room, gathering his boyfriend in his arms and kissing him, right in the middle of the choir room! Nobody seemed to notice, which was odd considering that Kurt didn't even know that Nick was gay. _Huh, the things you learn in a day_, he thought.

"He'll come out sooner or later, I give it a week. He loves Jeff to much to keep it a secret", a voice from behind the couch startled Kurt, making him turn around, coming face to face with his best friend. Hopping over the back of the couch, Blaine sat next to Kurt, also taking in the scene.

"You know, I had a feeling. Guess my gaydar isn't completely broken", Kurt chuckled as Jeff pulled away, letting his dazed other half sink back down onto the couch, still unnoticed by the other boys.

"Took me a year. I saw the way he seemed depressed and demanded to know what was going on. He cracked and told me everything, I didn't even expect most of it. He just seemed so broken. I can't stand my friends being upset", Blaine sighed, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw Nick follow Jeff out of the common room.

"They're sweet. I should be surprised, but I'm not. They're good together", Kurt sighed.

"I agree. Most relationships last longer if they have a good foundation of friendship", Blaine turned his head just slightly, enough to glance at his best friend, his gaze lingering longer than usual.

"Hmm, I know", Kurt hummed while nodding, "Shall we go to the Common room? I can't think straight with all of the chaos"

"Sure", Blaine stood up from the couch, shaking his head once more at his fellow Warblers.

The remaining Warblers that were still sane watched as Kurt and Blaine left, shaking their heads, wondering when the pair would man up and finally get together. It seemed impossible at the moment.

"Maybe we should find Wes and David, get them talking again. I won't every admit this again, but I actually kind of miss their crazy antics", Blaine suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I can't deal with the calmness of this place now. I need pranks!" Kurt laughed, noticing they had come to a stop outside Wes and David's shared dorm room. Raising his hand, he went to knock on the door, only to have it stopped by another hand around his wrist.

"Stop, listen", Blaine whispered, sinking to the floor.

Kurt didn't have the time to be confused as he was being pulled down the floor by Blaine, who now had a hand over the taller boys mouth.

"Look Wes, we can't just not talk. People are starting to think something's wrong!"

_Starting_ to think something's wrong? _Clearly_ you haven't seen the current state of the choir room. Kurt rolled his eyes, only now batting the hand away so he could breathe.

"I know, David, I'm sorry, I just need some time alone"

"Wes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was innapropriate. I just didn't think"

Kurt caught Blaine's eye, raising an eyebrow. Blaine shrugged, clearly also confused as to what was going on.

"Stop David. You can't keep blaming yourself, you're a teenage boy. You don't think. I'll admit I don't"

"But Wes, I kissed you!"

Kurt's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. Looking right, he noticed that Blaine had a similar expression on his face.

"I know... I just want to know why you did it, I can't..." Blaine felt his heart ache for his friend, his voice showed how broken and confused he was.

Shuffling was heard, clearly David moving to sit next to his best friend.

"I did it because I can't hide my feelings. I'm awful at it, as you've seen with my past girlfriends. It's just, when you do what you do, walk around with so much confidence, I admire you. I couldn't help but fall for you a little. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I kissed you because... Because I love you"

The two boys outside of the door were certainly too shocked to move. They strained their ears to hear more, but they were greeted with only silence.

"Should I peek?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes! Do it! But be careful", Kurt squeaked.

Blaine held his breath as he silently turned the handle, peering through the small gap.

"Kurt, look at this!" he whispered.

Kurt moved onto his knees, looking through the tiny gap. Well, that was interesting. In the dimly lit room, Wes and David were sat on the bed closest to the door, hands intertwined, kissing. As they began to break apart, Kurt shut the door quickly.

"Well, Thad owes me twenty bucks", he smiled proudly.

"You bet on Wes and David?"

"Yup. Told you my gaydar wasn't completely broken", Kurt's smile grew, turning into a wicked grin, I should have bet on Jeff and Nick".

"Huh. Want to go to the Common Room now?"

"Sure, leave the lovely couple in peace", Kurt smiled softly, clearly happy for his two friends.

Blaine, however, was confused, and a little bit jealous. He wanted that. The feeling you got when the one you loved that much kissed you with so much passion. He knew that Kurt had feelings for him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like Kurt too. In fact, it was getting rather hard not dragging Kurt into the nearest closet and kissing him senseless whenever a guy so much as looked at him. But no, he couldn't, so he just settled for glares across the room.

He wanted to tell Kurt, of course he did. He wanted Kurt, and Kurt deserved to be happy, and Blaine would try to make him happy. He'd do anything.

Drawing himself out of his daze, he noticed that he was now in the Common Room. It was empty, just like at christmas. He sighed loudly, flopping down on the couch.

"What's wrong then, Blaine. And don't say nothing. I can tell", Kurt sat down next to him, his eyes trained on Blaine's closed eyes.

_Tell him now! You know you want to! You have fresh breath and everything!_

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt watching over him with a concerned look on his face.

"It's just, Nick and Jeff, and Wes and David. They're so happy and I want that. I just don't have the guts to do anything about it", he groaned, closing his eyes once more.

"I don't understand. Do you just want a boyfriend, or is there actually someone you like?" Kurt asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

_He has nice eyes._ "There's someone I like".

The curiosity in Kurt's eyes was replaced with dissapointment.

"I just don't know how to tell them..." Blaine looked at Kurt. He was looking away, do it now!

"Maybe I could help?" _Just kiss me, that would help._

"What?" Kurt looked shocked for some reason. _Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes, Blaine, you did", Kurt looked annoyed, "Is this person me?"

"No, Kurt, I don't like you", Kurt's face fell.

"I think I love you", Blaine almost whispered, causing the older boys head to whip up, "And, yes, I would really like it if you kissed me".

Blaine barely had time to register anything that had left his mouth before it was being occupied by something else. Something else being Kurt's lips. Pulling him in by his waist, Kurt felt Blaine's fingers weave into his hair. Blaine was kissing him desperately, wanting to cry. Kurt meant so much to him, and to be graced with his lips on top of his own, it was perfect, and he couldn't help the tear that escaped from his eye.

Kurt pulled away having felt the tear slide down his cheek. "Blaine? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy. You're perfect and I've wanted this for so long", his voice cracked on the last word, as another tear fell from his eyes. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Kurt pulled the shorter boy closer, kissing him with everything he had.

So when Wes and David wander down to the Common Room, with their hands still intertwined, they won't find it unusual to see Kurt and Blaine lying on an old leather couch joined at the lips. They'll stay long enough to witness Kurt pull away and say, "Oh, and I think I love you too", only to kiss Blaine again.

* * *

><p>Okay, better than the last chapter? I think so.<br>Review :)


	13. Mean

I'm sat here listening to Goin' Back To Hogwarts from AVPM, for inspiration? I don't know :S I'm experiencing writers block, but I'm trying, for you guys :')  
>I don't own Glee, or any of the charcters, as much as I would love a copy of Blaine...<p>

* * *

><p>As 3p.m. rolled around, Blaine had had enough of Finn's attitude. What was his problem? First period, he was shooting glares across the classroom to the shorter. Second period, Finn had made it his mission to beat Blaine in football, though he wouldn't do it again; he might have ended up with a swollen ankle. Third period, he asked every single one of the guys in the class except Blaine to work on a group project together. Fourth period, Blaine was getting tired of the looks he was on the receiving end of, and by fifth period, he was ready to blow. Stiffly putting his books into his locker, he slowly walked to the choir room, breathing deeply and counting to ten, gritting his teeth. He had a plan. He was going to give Finn a taste of his own medicine.<p>

He stomped over to a seat next to his boyfriend, who looked concerned by Blaine's behaviour.

"Blaine, honey. What's wrong?" he asked, hesitantly touching his arm.

"Bad day", he ground out, closing his eyes.

"Finn?" Kurt's expression changed from concerned to pissed. He knew what his step-brother had been doing to Blaine, and quite frankly, he didn't like it.

Blaine just nodded. He was way too angry and he didn't want to take it out on Kurt. His heart was already thumping hard in his chest, and it increased in speed when Finn entered the room, looking calm as though nothing had happened.

_Too bad he's limping,_ Blaine thought, smirking.

"You okay, Finn? You're ankle looks pretty bad", Mr Shuester spoke from the front of the choir room.

"It's fine. I just twisted it", Finn mumbled, taking a seat at the front.

_Of course he wouldn't admit that he got his ass whooped._

"Okay guys, so I was thinking about what we should do for sectionals. So we're doing a duet, a solo and a group number. And this year, you all get to sing", Mr Schuester explained.

"Who gets the duet?" Santana asked.

"Well Santana, I was thinking maybe you and Blaine could be featured this year", Mr Schuester smiled, noting how the girl looked immediatly happier.

"Wait, Mr Shue. Why does Blaine get the duet? He's only just got here. Shouldn't it be me and Rachel?" Finn protested.

"Look Finn, I just think we should mix it up this year. Then if we win, you can sing a duet at regionals", Mr Schuester tried to reason with the young singer, but to no avail.

"But Mr Schue that's not fair!"

"And why is it not fair, Finn?" Blaine managed to speak through gritted teeth.

"It just isn't!"

Blaine lost it, standing up out of his chair, he turned and began to yell at the top of his voice.

"No, you know what isn't fair? The fact that you've been constantly on my case ever since I transferred. I try to get along with you, but you're just so damn difficult. What did I ever do to you? Exactly, I did nothing! You're being immature, pathetic and mostly an ass, and I'm sick of it", Blaine turned to face Mr Schuester, his face red and fists clenched, "I'm sorry Mr Schue, but if he continues being like this, I refuse to be in Glee Club", he turned to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am".

Once more, he spun to face Finn, who was looking guilty and purely terrified.

"If I were you, I'd sort out your attitude and priorities because trust me, I can do alot worse than give you a swollen ankle. By the way, I'd get some ice on that", he spat in Finn's direction, before storming out of the room, banging the door on his way out.

"That was so uncalled for! I haven't said anything to him!" Finn cried angrily.

That was the last straw for Kurt, standing up from his seat, he began to shout at the step brother.

"Exactly, Finn! You haven't said anything to him. Nothing! What he needs right now is friends and you're acting nothing like one. I don't get it, you were fine at prom, and over summer, why are you being such an ass? As Blaine put it. You made him feel unwanted and not needed. Did you know me, Tina, Mike and Blaine have been on several double dates? Did you know that Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes invited him shopping? Puck and Artie let him play video games with them, Brittany's deemed him 'her dolphin' and Santana is practically his best friend! Even Rory who barely knows him treats him better than you do, and I'm sick of it. I'm ashamed to have to call you my brother. Now if you excuse, I have a boyfriend to find", Kurt followed Blaine's path out of the room, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

However, the silence didn't last, as soon enough, various members of the New Directions were yelling at Finn.

"You're an ass Finn Hudson!"

"Dude, what you're doing isn't cool, give the guy some slack"

"Yeah Finn, it's hard being new. You could at least try to be nice"

"I'm ashamed of you Finn! Start acting like a grown up!"

"You hurt my dolphin?"

"Okay man boobs, you hurt my hobbit one more time I'm going to damage whatever appendage you may or may not have down in those stupid pants to make you regret what you did. He's been nothing but nice. You think you're being cool, threatening. But you're not, you're just being mean. Think about it. Do you really think Kurt would still be here if Blaine hadn't come along? He saved your brother, now learn how to treat him with some respect"

"Okay, okay guys! I'll apologise!" Finn cried, keeping his head down.

* * *

><p>Kurt paced through the halls quickly, looking for his boyfriend. He reached the football pitch, where he saw a mop of curly hair sat under the bleachers. Feeling his heart ache for the boy, he made his way over.<p>

"Blaine?" he said softly, not wanting to startle him.

Blaine turned around, causing Kurt to gasp. His eyes were puffy and red, and he had tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby", Kurt ran over to his boyfriend as fast as he could, scooping him into his arms and rocking him back and forth.

"Does he really hate me, Kurt?" Blaine sobbed into the taller boys shoulder.

"No honey, he doesn't hate you. He's just a jealous ass, that's all", Kurt cooed, stroking Blaine's hair.

"I just don't understand what I did to him", Blaine whimpered, clinging onto the material of Kurt's shirt.

"You didn't do anything", Kurt pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes, "This isn't your fault. Finn's just being difficult. Don't worry, after you left I yelled at him. And I'm pretty sure when I left I heard everyone else yelling at him too. He'll realise what he's done sooner or later".

Blaine didn't say anything, he just sighed as he snuggled back into Kurt's shoulder. Behind him, he heard footsteps, but didn't bother looking up.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt said coldly.

"I just want to talk to Blaine. You don't have to leave", Finn replied, looking sheepish.

"I wasn't planning on it", Kurt said, venom laced in his voice.

"Look, Blaine. Turn around? Please?" Finn sounded so desperate that Blaine had no choice but to turn around. He kept his head down, however, not wanting the football playet to see that he'd been crying.

"Blaine. I am really, really sorry for what I did. You were right, I was acting like an ass and I feel really bad. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You need friends, and I've not been acting like one, but I can change that, I promise. If you want, you can come over to play video games later tonight", Finn saw the hesistance on Blaine's face, "Puck and Artie will be there too, and Kurt. I just wanna make it up to you".

"Sure, Finn, I'll come over later. And thanks. It means alot", Blaine spoke softly, still in Kurt's grasps. Finn nodded and stood up, walking back to the choir room.

"You won't leave me, right?" Blaine asked, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Never", Kurt replied, kisisng the younger boys nose.

"I love you", Blaine smiled softly.

"I love you too".

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, but I think Finn's been acting really bad lately, there's no escuse for his behaviour. I just wanted to write this because I think it would be nice for those two to get along again.<br>Thanks for reading, please review :)


	14. Ninja

Hello everyone :)  
>I'm on a Niff kick. Sue me.<br>And because of my new love for these two boys, I have decided that they're going to be in this chapter. Because I want them to be :)  
>I don't own Glee or any of the characters mentioned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Blaine asked, watching his two best friends fill a black bag with various items such as whipped cream, feathers and glitter.<p>

"Because Wes hit me with his gavel when I suggested we do a song by The Backstreet Boys. What is wrong with The Backstreet Boys?" Nick explained rather manically, grinning as his taller, blonde boyfriend took the whipped cream and squirted some into his mouth.

"That's disgusting", Kurt sighed as he inspected his nails.

"Iikewhippeam", Jeff mumbled, mouth still full of the cream.

"I can see that. Although it's dribbling down your chin", Blaine smirked at the taller boy, laughing when he winked at Nick.

"Anyway! It's nearly three a.m. We have to get going or we won't have enough time!" Nick cried, grabbing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "Agent 6! Put the whipped cream in the bag and move your ass!"

"Very pushy today aren't we?" Jeff smirked and walked to the door of his dorm, but not before winking at his boyfriend.

"Agent 6?" Kurt whispered, leaning in to Blaine.

"I'll explain later", Blaine murmured back.

"Okay, so Jeff, you have the key?" Nick asked

"Check", Jeff grinned, holding up a gold key on a keychain.

"Good, okay, so the plan is, break into Wes and David's room, and covered everything that won't stain with whipped cream, and sprinkle glitter and feathers all over. And I mean, everywhere", Nick explained, lowering his voice as he muttered, "That'll teach Wes for smacking me with his gavel..."

Jeff chuckled at the boy next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder as the four exited the room into the dark hallways. The only source of light were the dim lamps that were attached to the walls. Nick cursed as he tripped over some loose carpet, clinging onto his boyfriend for support.

"Be careful, agent 3. We don't want to blow our cover now do we?" Jeff whispered, smirking as he recieved a scowl from the brunette.

The four boys quietly made their way to their friend's room. Luckily, according to Dalton's policy, dorm rooms were not allowed to be locked in case of an emergency. This made for the best opportunity to pull pranks. The pale wooden door of the room came into view. With Nick and Jeff in front, Blaine and Kurt fell into step behind them. Jeff turned the handle slowly and peeked inside.

"They're asleep, it's all clear", he whispered, pushing the door open a little more. He crept into the room, the other three boys in tow. Grabbing the whipped cream from the bag, he tiptoed over to David's bed. The sound of cream being squirted filled the room.

"Well don't just stand there, get to work!" he ordered, using the cream to draw on his friend's face.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed the sequins as Nick pulled out the feathers, sprinkling them on the floor, dressers and both of the beds that were occupying the room. Kurt and Blaine followed his lead, pouring and sprinkling the sequins all over the room. In shoes, beds and clothes.

Standing in the middle of the room, the four boys admired their work. The room was a mess of colour and glitter, and they were proud.

From the bed closest to the window, Wes groaned, moving his hand up to rub his eye. What he wasn't aware of was that that hand was the one that had been covered in whipped cream. Panicking slightly, Jeff squealed.

"Everybody hide!" he whispered, dragging Nick into the closet nearest to him. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a brief second before climbing into the other closet on the other side of the room. Pulling the taller boy closer to him, Blaine closed the door, concealing them.

"Don't say anything", he mouthed, turning to face Kurt, not realising how close he was to his friends face. Even in the dark he could make out Kurt's distinctive features, even the colour of his eyes. Blaine's own eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips, admiring how soft they looked, if only he could just-

Oh, they were soft.

Mmmn, _very_ soft.

Kurt had leaned in, covering the shorter boys lips with his own. They lazily moved over each other in a soft, passionate kiss. It was the perfect moment.

Or it would have been if Wes had not flung the closet door open with a scowl on his face, whipped cream covering his left eye and eyebrow, dripping down his cheek.

"Where are Nick and Jeff?" he asked when the two boys abruptly pulled away, a blush creeping up their cheeks.

"Next closet over", Blaine squeaked, dragging Kurt out of the closet and into the hallway outside of the room. He shut the door behind him, but not before he heard the telltale signs of Wes yelling, David soon joining in. They stayed long enough to hear Jeff say, "But Wes, you really suit feathers!", then Nick follow saying, "Um, Wes, you have a little something on your face... OW!"

"That was... insane", Kurt breathed as he leaned against the wall, listening to the sound of his own heart pounding.

"Are we together?" he heard Blaine ask. He turned to find said boy standing awkwardly, shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want us to be?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah, I kind of do", said Blaine, the corner of his lip turning up into a half-smile.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, winding his arms around his neck, smiling when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist, "I kind of do too", he replied, kissing his new boyfriend once more.

"Do you think Nick and Jeff are still alive?" Kurt asked, resting his forehead on Blaine's.

"Maybe, if Wes hasn't beaten them to death with his gavel", Blaine replied, laughing slightly.

"I suppose we should go and talk to Wes and David?" Kurt replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"We could, but I can think of a better way to put those lips of yours to use", Blaine grinned.

"Ah well, they'll live", Kurt replied, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging them in the direction of their room. _Nick and Jeff can wait_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Um, not much Klaine? I'm sorry! I tried but Nick and Jeff are so distracting!<p>

I accept prompts now too! I need prompts for letters 'o'-'z'. So please, send something in, even if it's a word or a full blown idea.

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
